Operation AldHalo
by Eminent Cadence' Prinz Eugen
Summary: UFE's forces have been exhausted from the front lines and ammunition seems to be running low. The top heads of UFE are looking towards a surrender to their opponent...the Martians. however, a single flotilla from the UNSC navy arrives. The story follows operatives from both UFE and the UNSC flotilla as they work together to save the Earth in the Aldnoah Universe.


Chapter one: First encounter.

Before I begin, I would like to make some notes. I do not own halo, nor do I own Aldnoah zero. They belong to their respective companies and I have no part in their creation or modifications. I am only using materials from these sources to create my story. So, let's begin.

Note from author. This story is based on an Aldnoah zero universe but somehow, the halo universe got involved in an unexplainable way. Please be mindful that perhaps some of the content posted here is not always correct. If you do spot errors however, please leave a review and tell me what and where I should correct a mistake. Thank you for your co-operation.

June 6th, 2589: Task force B-1902 consisting of 4 Infinity Class warships. 3 Paris classes and a Phoenix class colony ship.

Admiral Bill J. Technite stood on the bridge of the UNSC Fog of Dawn. In the previous night, he was assigned to investigate a forerunner artifact beacon that was picked up. As he prepares the taskforce for the jump to warp, a runner comes dashing up to him.

"Sir", said the runner, "This message came from the radio room

Bill took the message and read it, a frown showed up on his face. "Tell the boys to be on the alert and make sure their weapons are fire able. We might encounter some turbulence from the current occupiers of this system" With that, a worm hole opens up in front of the small flotilla and the 8 ships go cruising in.

In a dark room at the Russian UFE headquarters.

" We can't hold on much longer", said a man wearing a dark suit. "The frontline troops have been exhausted from long hours of combat and ammunition can't keep up" Even with the divine Deucalion and her crew, we can't hold back against the tide." "This is not fair!" Yelled another man dressed in a general's uniform. "They have procession of Aldnoah, they use it towards their advantage, and they have bots that simply over power the ones we use right now. What do we have that they don't?" "We have the will to stand" Replied a Colonel. "We will fight for every bit of ground we still have and we will not give up until we fire our last shot". "Gentlemen said an important looking figure sitting in the CEO chair. "At the rate of what's been happening over the past few months, and for the good of the people of Earth, I say we should start looking for surrender terms". The room was then filled with shocked and silent men.

Sometime later…

"We're nearing the location to drop out of warp sir" informed the Ai of the UNSC Fog of dawn. "Good" replied Bill. "Let us hope that there won't be hostile confrontations from the occupiers as soon as we dip out of warp".

At the same time…

Stygis platoon patrolling the outer reaches of the asteroid belt surrounding Earth. "Madame, I am picking up a field disturbance in our sector, it appears as if a black hole is about to appear. Should we stay clear?" said a member of the platoon. "Negative" replied the commander. "This might be a slip space prototype that our glorious empire Vers had created and it's been kept away from the public. I am very eager to see it appear before me". Monologues the Commander. Suddenly, a gigantic blue hole appears before the Stygis unit and six unidentifiable ships cruise out of it. On the hull, the small unit clearly recognizes the letters, UNSC. "Crap, it's a terran unit… lots of them!" Yelled another member of the Stygis unit. "All units prepare to fire, and alert the moon base" Shouted the commander.

"Unidentified units spotted sir" informed the Fog of war's Ai. The Admiral's face grinned. "All units, hold your fire, we don't want any misunderstandings. However if they do fire upon us, you are cleared to use whatever method that seems fit". Instructed the admiral to his flotilla. Like expected from the commanders of the other ships, the 6 unidentifiable units aimed their weapons at the flotilla and pulled the trigger….. "Go loud!" shouted the admiral. Instantaneously, the flotilla primed up the weapons of their own and returned the deed. Immediately, the six Stygises that were opposing the flotilla were vaporized from existence. "Damage report!" asked the admiral in an authoritative tone. "None" responded the Ai. "Get us as far away from this location as possible" commanded the admiral. Land us onto the planet over there if necessary" He pointed towards a Planet that looked very similar to the Earth that exists in their universe.

At the Martian's moon base…

A radio operator intercepts the transmission from the Stygis unit and listens to it with an attentive ear. "This is Stygis platoon 05 patrolling sector D54. We have picked up a massive disturbance and a small unit of unidentifiable ships appeared. We are predicting that these are terran units of some sort. Open fire!" Yelled a female voice in the background. "We are requesting reinforcements and…ah! Aah…. aaah ….aaaahhh!" the transmission ended with an explosion and static. Immediately the operator waved for his supervisor. "Sir, listen to this" said the operator as his supervisor reached his post. The supervisor listened to the transmission once again. As if he'd leaped out his skin, he went dashing for the phone that connected him to the operations centre. "Who's this?" asked the responder on the other end. "Communications supervisor" said the caller. "You picking up a signal from Stygis platoon 05 patrolling sector D54?" The responder pinged the Stygises. "Negative" he said. "They aren't responding". "Listen to this" said the supervisor transferring the intercepted transmission to the operator on the other end. "You might want to notify the counts" Added the supervisor. With that, he hung up and the line went dead.

A few minutes later…. At a Terran radar post off the coast of Norway. "Picking up some objects entering the atmosphere" said the operator to his partner. "It one of ours?" The operator's partner leaned over to his friend's monitor. "Negative" he said, "Must be those Martians attempting a landing somewhere… alert the kataphrakt units." The operator picked up a phone beside him and dialed up a number. "Yah?" replied the person on the other line. "Scramble bro, we gotta Martian unit coming down on us, transferring data to you now". After that, all the operator heard was the dropping of the receiver, an alarm going off and the powering up of engines.

Onboard the UNSC Fog of dawn. "Multiple objects detected. Status, closing in at 587 kilometers per hour, distance: 28 miles due starboard", informed the ship's Ai. Ready all secondary weapons instructed the admiral. "Only fire when they shoot at us." Meanwhile, onboard a kataphrakt closing in onto the small flotilla: "Hey Mike! You picking seeing anything that it's Martian?" asked the commander of the unit. "Not really Sev, doesn't look Martian or us. Its go that little label…. UNSC… Fog of war…" "Didn't remember seeing that on the identified ship's list." added another member of the unit. "Let's close in and attempt to raise them" Said the commander. "Something tells me that they aren't from here." The kataphrakts closed in onto the UNSC taskforce and awed at the sight. What they saw was a collection of magnificent ships from another era. "Attempting to raise them now" informed the communications officer.

"I am picking up a transmission from one these units sir" informed the ship's Ai to Admiral Bill J. Technite. "Put in through" instructed the admiral. Static appeared before the admiral as the Ai attempted to match the signal. "Greetings, beings from another planet. I am Sergeant Michael Claus of the UFE army. Who are you and why are you here?" "Hello to you Sergeant Claus" responded Bill. "I am Admiral Bill j. Technite of the UNSC navy. I can assure you we are here on interest and we are not intent to do any harm." The sergeant of the kataphrakt unit was shocked. "An alien… that speaks English? No way, that's like right out of anime". "Ahem" He continued; "Please follow us as we direct you to a suitable landing strip". "Very well" Responded Bill.

Some hours later at a massive clearing near Munich, Germany: The gathered crowd consisting of both military personnel and civilian spectators stood speechless as they saw 6 warships land at a clearing near their city. "By god, can anyone tell me where these came from?" said an elderly man. "Don't know, responded a person dressed in a military mechanic's uniform. The brass might tell you later….." "Hey look!" yelled another person. "Looks like the ranking guys from this place are going to greet them!"

Half an hour later…..

The cargo hatch of the UNSC fog of dawn opened and a pelican carrying admiral Bill J. Technite, 2 Spartans and a couple of marines flew out towards the position of a few awaiting vehicle containing natives. "Greetings, and welcome to Earth…well… what's left of it." shouted a Colonel as the bay doors of the Pelican opened and out stepped the admiral. "Greetings to you", replied the admiral. The colonel stuttered back as if he'd seen a ghost. "You…you..you speak our language?" asked the Colonel in a shocked voice. "Quite fluent to" smiled the admiral. "I can assure you that my presence here is no risk for your species. Anyhow, I would like to ask you why I encountered some hostilities when I first approached your planet." "Oh… those are the Martians…their like us except they have advanced technology called Aldnoah….." responded the colonel in a saddened voice. "Doesn't seem that advanced from my point of view!" laughed the admiral. A marine came jogging up to the admiral. "Sir, message from the radar guys" said the marine as he handed a scribbled note to the admiral. "Hmmm…" frowned the admiral. "I suppose they aren't that happy at what we did to their little patrol out there... Tell the gunnery crew to ready up some fireworks for our unexpected guests." At that same moment, a soldier from the Colonel's side came dashing up to the colonel. Sir, said the soldier handing the note that contained the same information as the radar operators onboard the Fog of dawn. The colonel looked the admiral. "it has come to my attention that our little chat is about to be interrupted. Please excuse me as I need to attend to this matter." "No need". responded that admiral putting a hand ont the colonel's shoulder. "I can assure you my men can handle this situation, let us continue our conversation".

End of chapter one…


End file.
